Musa
by Suwawa
Summary: "Siempre serás una puta, igual que tu madre". Esas palabras la afectaron profundamente. Toujou Nozomi ha llevado una vida marcada por la prostitución, el alcohol y los abusos. Ahora, años después, en medio de su vida destrozada, aparece una extraña mujer pidiéndole lo que nadie más: su corazón. AU. NozoEli. Dark Fic.
1. La prostituta

**La prostituta**

"Siempre serás una puta, igual que tu madre". Toujou Nozomi recordaba esas palabras a menudo, dichas con desprecio por el fraude de persona que tenía como padre, siempre borracho, cuando apenas tenía seis años. Aquel era un mal recuerdo de tantos. Le había dicho aquello después de violarla por primera vez, de tantas. Después de ser consciente de lo que había ocurrido, la chica se pasó mucho tiempo en la ducha, frotando con fuerza todo su cuerpo, hasta volverse rojo y escocerle. Un triste intento de borrar lo que no podía borrarse. Desde aquel día en adelante la pelimorada se quiso a sí misma tan poco como a su propio padre.

No le sorprendió que su profesor de la escuela la llamase bajo el pretexto de hablar con ella, por no haber aprobado un examen, para en realidad abusar de ella también. Ella se quedó paralizada. Podía haber pedido ayuda, gritado, arañado, golpeado y luchado por su libertad. Podía haberlo previsto, pero las palabras que pronunciaron los labios de su padre, bañados en alcohol, se le habían marcado con fuego en la mente, silenciando así su mínima protesta.

Puta. Como su madre. Era una puta, una puta, una puta…

La atención hacia su cuerpo se disparó en la pubertad. Su pecho creció hasta adquirir proporciones grotescas, minando su estado moral, recordándole físicamente aquellas odiosas palabras. Los profesores, alumnos e incluso extraños también se habían dado cuenta y, cada vez que alguno le proponía pasar un buen rato, ella accedía. Su pureza se había ido y había conseguido cierta reputación, incluso antes de comenzar a forjársela. Era una mierda, no valía para nada, sólo para que se acostaran con ella. Sin embargo, no fue hasta la preparatoria cuando pensó en ganar dinero haciendo lo que hacía.

Sus amigas no sabían a que se dedicaba. Ya no le quedaba nada después de la muerte de sus padres, estaba completamente sola. Por un lado se alegraba de la situación, así nunca nadie sabría que intercambiaba sexo por dinero con los chicos de su escuela, entre clase y clase.

Hasta que llegó el día en que fue descubierta. La chica se descuidó hasta que, un día, el secreto se reveló. Sus amigas no volvieron a mirarla ni a hablar con ella. La expulsaron de la escuela, acusada por los mismos profesores con los que se había quedado después de clase para dar "clases extra", en un esfuerzo de tratar de ocultar lo que habían hecho. Y se marchó por propia voluntad, asegurándose de mostrarle bien el dedo corazón al director de esa escuela, antes de colocarse la mochila a la espalda y caminar, apretando con fuerza los puños.

Si había algo que había aprendido gracias a la prostitución era que no necesitaba graduarse en la preparatoria para conseguir dinero. Había muchísimos asquerosos por el mundo dispuestos a pagar por pasar un buen rato con una menor de edad. Ganaba tanto los fines de semana que podía permitirse salir y emborracharse tanto como quisiera, son dejar de pagar el alquiler de su pequeño y sucio apartamento. Era perfecto para ella: usado, abusado y con un horrible olor a tabaco.

Podía permitirse comprar ropa cara, joyas, comida y medicamentos sin receta, cuando los necesitaba. También podía hacerse análisis para detectar enfermedades de transmisión sexual, aunque no tenía problemas en ese aspecto gracias a las estrictas reglas que se auto imponía. Tenía veinte años, era guapa y saludable.

Aunque la vida no merecía la pena, al menos era llevadera.

...

Nozomi nunca había creído en la mierda que decía la gente acerca de que el sexo es mejor cuando estabas enamorado. Ella sólo se ponía de espaldas o de frente, abría sus piernas y fingía uno o dos orgasmos. Sabía perfectamente cuando tenía que aumentar los gemidos y jadeos, cómo mirar a su cliente para que tardara apenas unos segundos en llegar al límite, cómo moverse y arquearse a la perfección.

Esa noche no era distinta. Miraba el cristal de la ventana, apenas consciente de la situación, mientras trataba de recordar el nombre del chico con el que estaba. Era un soldado que acababa de volver de la guerra. Había arriesgado su vida por la libertad, mientras ella se paseaba por una calle ligera de ropa, robándole los clientes a las demás solo para molestarlas; lo menos que podía hacer era recordar su nombre. ¿Cómo cojones había podido olvidarlo? Bueno, sólo tendría problema si, igual que ya le había ocurrido antes, el chico tuviese la desfachatez de ordenarle que gritase su nombre, entre los gemidos y demás ruidos ridículos que estaba haciendo, a cuatro patas. La chica forzó una sonrisa, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Insertar gemido aquí. Decirle "sí, cariño, sigue así". Chillar un poco. Aplastar su ego… entre otras cosas. No iba a aguantar mucho más. Ya había pasado media hora. Malditos soldados y su resistencia. Tenía otros clientes que ver esa noche.

Cuando terminaron la joven recogió su ropa y empezó a ponérsela, mientras el soldado encendía un cigarrillo y la miraba hambriento. ¿No había tenido suficiente?

\- Eres muy joven. – observó él, limpiándose el sudor de la nuca. - ¿Por qué haces esto? Deberías estar estudiando.

Nozomi se conformó con encogerse de hombros, mientras se pasaba el top por el cuello y cubría con él su voluminoso pecho, antes de recogerse el pelo en dos coletas.

\- Casi todas las son para poder salir de esta mierda. – continuó él, dejando escapar una bocanada de humo. - ¿Es que ni siquiera tienes sueños?

Ella decidió contentarlo con una respuesta.

\- No… La verdad es que no. – sus ojos se humedecieron por el humo del cigarrillo. Un vicio muy caro, hecho para consumirse en cenizas. Después de pintarse los labios estaba lista para marcharse. Nada más ponerse los zapatos, la chica se dirigió a la puerta y lanzó una aburrida mirada al soldado. – Sólo hago lo que tengo que hacer.

Él chascó la lengua y levantó el cigarrillo hacia ella.

\- Lo que tú digas.

Nozomi suspiró mientras salía al pasillo, cruzándose con dos niños que jugaban en la recepción del hotel. En la calle el tiempo era húmedo y pegajoso, muy propio de los últimos y sofocantes días de verano. Podía sentir el calor que desprendía el suelo, después de haber estado todo el día absorbiendo la luz del sol. Entonces, decidió que era una de esas noches. No solía fumar mucho pero, de vez en cuando, el ansia de nicotina le golpeaba la cabeza y, cuando eso ocurría, tenía que calmarla, antes de perder la paciencia. Normalmente, en esas noches en las que necesitaba tabaco, bebía mucho, demasiado, pero no antes de satisfacer a sus clientes. Tal vez a algunos les divirtiese, pero a casi ninguno le gustaba que les vomitara encima.

La excursión de aquella noche la había llevado hasta el distrito de Otonokizaka. Al entrar en el estanco llegó a la conclusión de que allí había muchísimos bares decentes. La joven cogió el paquete de tabaco más barato que había y un mechero de plástico, de color azul claro, su favorito, antes de adentrarse de nuevo en la noche. Cogió un cigarrillo, se lo llevó a los labios y guardó el resto del paquete en el bolso. "Sólo uno", pensó, mientras lo encendía al fin, después de haberlo intentado muchas veces. "Sólo uno, después a trabajar, después a beber. Perfecto".

Tomó una gran bocanada, sintiendo el humo invadirle los pulmones, envenenándola poco a poco, llevándola a la muerte que tanto deseaba.

La noche estaba llena de grupos de personas esperando para entrar en las discotecas y turistas bebiendo en la calle. Nozomi exhaló, dejando que el humo saliera de su boca, formando una corriente. Nunca pensaba demasiado en la gente que la rodeaba. Siempre parecían estar divirtiéndose. Aquella cuidad no era más que otra parada en la ruta de sus vidas. Siempre se sentía perdida entre tanta gente. Un coche en un atasco, un barco perdido en medio del océano… Sólo era una entre billones, alguien que no importaba, alguien que no merecía la felicidad que reflejaban los ojos de los demás.

Sus pensamientos se truncaron al aplastar el cigarrillo con el pie, después de que se deslizara de entre sus dedos. Necesitaba acabar cuando antes para poder emborracharse y acabar hecha un baño de lágrimas en su apartamento. No podía permitirse tener pensamientos tan débiles.

Los siguientes dos clientes fueron bastante normales. Uno de ellos era habitual y siempre se pasaba por la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo. Le gustaba decirle que verla era la mejor parte del día, a pesar de estar casado y tener hijos. Maldito cabrón, pensaba Nozomi, aunque sabía perfectamente que ella era la encarnación de la lujuria y la seducción, una zorra lasciva que lo daba todo pero no ganaba nada haciéndolo. Los hombres se volvían locos con esas cosas.

Con esos tres clientes había ganado cerca de cien mil yenes. Sus servicios no eran precisamente baratos en aquellas épocas. Después de todo, la gente como ella estaba muy solicitada los últimos días de verano, antes de que todo el mundo volviese al trabajo o a la escuela, cambiando la diversión por la responsabilidad. Una vez que hubo terminado su ronda, la chica se dirigió a un bar que abría durante toda la noche. Era el tipo de sitio en el que se había imaginado un montón de yakuzas, tomando café. Nada más abrir la puerta, el olor de la comida grasienta invadió sus fosas nasales, logrando que su estómago rugiera. Sin embargo, ya había aprendido que comer antes de beber sólo conseguiría que la resaca fuera mucho peor, así que ignoró los platos de los menús y fue directamente a por la cerveza.

Dos bebidas después sus pensamientos se silenciaron. Dos más y habrían desaparecido. Al llegar a la quinta, las luces de neón del sitio empezaron a hacer que le doliera la cabeza y, por algún motivo, acabó contando las muescas que había en la barra de madera.

\- Mierda… - murmuró, mientras trataba de coger el dinero justo para pagar las bebidas.

\- Señorita, ¿quiere que le pida un taxi? – preguntó alguien, aunque la chica no sabía exactamente de dónde venía esa voz. Todos los rostros, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, estaban borrosos.

\- No. Estoy… Estoy bien. – respondió Nozomi, sacando el dinero y depositándolo en la barra. – Quédese con el cambio.

Al momento, salió del bar sin mirar atrás, mientras su estómago se revolvía por el ambiente húmedo y opresor. Olía como si estuviese a punto de llover, y eso le molestaba. Todo apestaba. Sus cortísimos pantalones le apretaban muchísimo y le hubiera encantado quitárselos, de no haber tanta gente alrededor.

Mierda, ¿qué camino tenía que coger? Siempre se confundía en ese distrito y el alcohol que había ingerido no mejoraba la situación. Su mano se apoyó en el borde de un contenedor de basura y, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba tocando, su estómago se comprimió y retorció. Consiguió avanzar dos pasos más, hasta que se inclinó y vomitó violentamente. Sus órganos no se encontraban bien y ella empezó a sudar. Al comprobar que había vomitado en la tapa del contenedor, murmuró algo incomprensible. Qué asco… Tuvo que volver a hacerlo. Al menos esa vez se había manchado la ropa por su propia estupidez y no por la de alguna de sus clientes.

Tratando de recomponerse, Nozomi murmuró mientras el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas. Decidió seguir caminando, pero la sensación de malestar empeoró. Sabía que era esa sensación. Sus ojos se fijaron en el final de la calle. Había transeúntes, coches que circulaban, ayuda a muy pocos metros. Pero no lo consiguió. Sus piernas cedieron, su tobillo se torció por culpa de sus tacones de diez centímetros, sus piernas chocaron contra el asqueroso asfalto al desplomarse y, de alguna forma, su monstruoso pecho amortiguó su caída.

Tenía que darse la vuelta. No iba a ahogarse en su propio vómito. Vaya imagen, ¿no? Seguro que saldría preciosa en el periódico, en una página cualquiera, entre la receta de una tarta de queso y un artículo sobre algún centro social. Prostituta hallada muerta en la calle. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que su vida terminaría así, pero no podía permitirse que ocurriera esa noche.

\- Mierda… - murmuró, mientras los letreros que veía con sus verdes ojos se volvían borrosos. Entonces empezó a llorar. Quería disculparse, hacer las cosas mejor, pero sabía que aquello era pasajero. Después de todo, sólo lo sentía cuando estaba borracha.

Nozomi entró y salió de la consciencia durante toda la noche. En algún punto de la misma sintió gotas de lluvia sobre su piel, deseando que el agua limpiara el vómito y su propio cuerpo. Entonces, en otro momento, pensó que estaba volando y que realmente había muerto. Todo se volvió oscuridad.

Al recuperar la lucidez, el silencio la invadió. No había lluvia, aunque tampoco se encontraba en la calle. Algo caliente la tapaba y ella lo agarró, inhalando el aroma de la ropa limpia, un olor que asociaba a la comodidad. ¿Cómo demonios había ido a parar a un sitio tan confortable? Eso era un lujo para la gente como ella. Aun así lo dejó pasar, pensando que contestaría todas las preguntas por la mañana, cuando no se sintiera tan mal.

Pocas horas después de caer en la inconsciencia, la pelimorada recuperó los sentidos. Se incorporó, abriendo bien los ojos, acto que lamentó inmediatamente.

Nozomi emitió un suave quejido. La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, como si su cerebro no dejara de repetir música tecno. Su larga melena morada cayó sobre sus hombros, impidiendo que la desafortunada luz solar llegara a ella, mientras se frotaba los ojos. Al abrirlos de nuevo comprobó que estaba vestida con algo de color blanco y de botones. Era un poco pequeña como para ser suya. Fijándose bien en su cuerpo, comprobó que estaba vestida con una camisa holgada. Su top, pantalones y tacones habían desaparecido.

Preguntándose donde estaría, Nozomi observó el lugar. Era un apartamento tranquilo y limpio, pareciéndose a las casas que anunciaban las revistas del hogar. Los muebles eran sencillos y modestos. Las paredes eran de color blanco y el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra, sin dibujos. Ella estaba sobre una especie de sofá-cama y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con sábanas de color blanco. En frente de ella había una consola conectada a la televisión y un reproductor de DVD. A su izquierda había una mesa con seis sillas, justo delante de la ventana, y a su lado había algo fuera de lugar: un precioso piano negro.

Después de verlo todo Nozomi dedujo que sus esfuerzos por comprobar cada objeto habían sido inútiles. No sabía dónde estaba ni tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Lo último que recordaba era estar medio desmayada en la calle. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Y qué, presa de la ebriedad, había hecho con quien quiera que fuera el dueño de esa casa?

 **Continuará…**


	2. La tobillera

**La tobillera**

Aquello no estaba bien. Por desgracia no era la primera vez que ocurría y Nozomi se lamentaba por ello. ¿No había ideado un plan para dejar de beber? ¿Qué había ocurrido con eso?

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrar su ropa. Después de prestarle atención a los sonidos y al lugar, la chica se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sola en ese pulcro apartamento, lo que le gustaba y molestaba a la vez. Por un lado no quería perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba en situaciones como esa, llegando a tener que preguntarle a un extraño qué había hecho con él o ella la noche anterior. Pero, por otro lado, tenía que saberlo. ¿Y si no era de fiar? ¿Y si no habían usado protección? ¿Y si había una mezcla de ella y ese extraño formándose en su interior?

 _Vale, no te pongas nerviosa. Por favor, por el dinero que tanto quieres, no te pongas nerviosa._ Respiró profundamente, tomó una decisión: se apartó las blancas sábanas que cubrían sus piernas y se levantó del sofá cama. Su cabeza empezó a dolerle como protesta, pero ese no era el momento indicado para preocuparse de su resaca. Tenía que coger sus cosas y marcharse de ahí.

Para su sorpresa no tuvo que buscar mucho su ropa. El top y el pantalón estaban perfectamente doblados en el reposa brazos del sofá, el mismo que le había servido de almohada, y el bolso encima de ellos. Raro, normalmente cuando se despertaba en situaciones así su ropa estaba esparcida por cualquier parte por consecuencia del ansia de su cliente por tocarle los pechos con sus sudorosas manos. Al llevarse el top a la nariz sintió la misma esencia de limpieza de las sábanas. Las manchas de vómito también habían desaparecido. ¿El dueño del apartamento le había lavado la ropa? ¿Por qué?

Cogió su bolso y lo abrió, buscando su monedero. Allí estaba todo el dinero, no había ni un yen más… ni uno menos. No había nada fuera de lugar. El resto de su cajetilla de tabaco también estaba ahí, aunque estaba mojada. Los cinco chicles que la quedaban, también. Así que, ¿no se había acostado con nadie?

Nozomi cerró el bolso, se puso rápidamente los pantalones y calzó los tacones. Ese lugar estaba empezando a asustarla. Estaba tan… silencioso. Pacífico. Limpio. Era como si estuviera en otro mundo diferente, al menos, del suyo. Entonces trató de buscar alguna foto de la familia cristiana que seguramente la hubiese rescatado anoche. No sería la primera vez que tratasen de redimir al pecador. Pero, antes de eso, se dirigió a la ventana abierta y, haciendo una mueca, miró al exterior.

\- Vaya… - no sabía que la libertad se hallara a tantísima distancia. Si hubiera tratado de saltar por esa ventana habría acabado aplastada contra el asfalto, igual que un pastel que un niño descuidado hubiese tirado al suelo. El pastel sonaba bien, tal vez se comprase un trozo, más tarde.

En ese momento tenía otra cosa de la que preocuparse: escapar de ese complejo de apartamentos. La joven examinó los alrededores en busca de un punto de referencia, hasta que encontró el motel en el que "normalmente" trabajaba. Así que aún seguía en el distrito de Otonokizaka. Eso le facilitaba la vuelta a casa, pero aún tenía que salir de allí sin que nadie la viese, algo que le resultaba bastante improbable. Al asomarla cabeza por la ventana observó que al menos cuatro plantas la separaban de la calle. ¡Allí tendría que vivir muchísima gente!

Nozomi echó las cortinas y se giró hacia la puerta. No podía acobardarse. Seguramente el dueño del apartamento hubiese bajado un momento a coger el correo o pagar el alquiler y volvería en cualquier momento… o regresase de desayunar con toda su familia. Bajar por las escaleras parecía la mejor opción, pero el tobillo aún le dolía por habérselo torcido anoche, y el consiguiente desplome sobre la calle, así que tendría que coger el ascensor. Al menos así los curiosos no sabrían de qué piso bajaba.

Echó un vistazo por la mirilla, comprobando que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo que pudiese observarla mientras caminara. Entonces, con la misma precaución, asió el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Asomó la cabeza para asegurarse de que, en efecto, no hubiese nadie cerca y cerró la puerta tras de sí, con mucho cuidado. Fase uno completada. La moqueta del suelo silenciaba el ruido de sus tacones con cada paso que daba, clavándolos en el suelo. Consiguió llegar hasta el ascensor sin que los vecinos notaran su presencia.

Por suerte pareció que nadie lo necesitaba y el ascensor llegó casi al instante, abriendo sus puertas con un agradable sonido y mostrando el vacío de su interior. Nozomi entró y apretó el botón que estaba al lado del número uno. Al apoyarse contra la pared respiró aliviada. Fase dos completada. Empezaba a sentirse mejor, aunque el tobillo no dejara de dolerle. ¿Por qué se había preocupado? Había hecho eso cientos de veces.

De pronto el ascensor se detuvo y, para su sorpresa, no siguió bajando. Nozomi observó el botón que había apretado. El número uno estaba iluminado. Nada a su lado, ni debajo. ¡Pero se suponía que ella bajaría hasta el primero, no subiría hasta el último piso!

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, estúpido? – Nozomi se empezó a poner nerviosa, apretando el botón que le interesaba, en vano. El ascensor continuó subiendo hasta detenerse, abriendo las puertas con el mismo sonido agradable. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había un botón con la letra "G" junto a una estrella. – Oh, vaya mierda. – murmuró, pulsando ese botón y golpeando nerviosamente el suelo con el pie que no le dolía, mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban. Dos segundos más tarde el ascensor se detuvo de nuevo, Nozomi tragó saliva y se apartó de la puerta, peinándose instintivamente y tratando de asumir una actitud aceptable.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y una mujer de estatura media, de esbelto cuerpo y una extraña melena marrón grisácea recogida un lazo apareció delante de ella. Nozomi procuró no mirarla, pero no pudo evitarlo. La chica llevaba una boina y un pañuelo, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por una falda de rayas horizontales que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y botas oscuras. Mientras murmuraba algo para sí se detuvo y giró la cabeza, observando a Nozomi. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Nozomi se escondió en la esquina, suplicando al Dios que le estuviera escuchando en aquel momento que esa mujer no le dirigiese la palabra.

\- Bonjour!

Estaba claro que los dioses no estaban de su parte aquella mañana.

\- Eh… Hola – respondió Nozomi, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Tampoco fue demasiado amable.

La mujer se giró hacia ella, sonriendo, y cuando abrió la boca habló con una aguda voz y un acento francés tan marcado que Nozomi se preguntó si habría viajado con un traductor.

\- ¿Eres nueva en el edificio? – preguntó, al tiempo que sus ojos color ámbar brillaban y su melena se alborotaba.

\- No, eh, no. Sólo soy… una invitada. – Nozomi evitó su mirada, esperando que así la conversación concluyese. La mujer dejó escapar un leve suspiro y se giró pero, al instante, volvió a mirarla.

\- ¿Eres una de las invitadas de la señorita Nico, vrai? – la joven se salió de la tangente y empezó a mover excitadamente los brazos, hablando demasiado rápido como para que Nozomi la comprendiera. –Las invitadas de la señorita Nico siempre se confunden con el ascensor. Nunca les explica cómo funciona. No, solo están aquí para… cómo dicen vosotros… ¿para un revolcón? – La chica movió la mano, sin darle importancia a sus palabras – Bueno, resulta que el edificio está al revés. El hombre que lo construyó era muy raro, en realidad, ¡el último piso es el primero! Divertido, ¿no?

A Nozomi no le pareció divertido en absoluto.

\- Claro… - decidida a aclarar la situación, la pelimorada continuó, antes de que la francesa pudiese hablar – Y, para dejarlo claro, no soy una invitada de la señorita Nico. Ni siquiera sé quién es.

La chica movió la cabeza. Entonces, para sorpresa de Nozomi, sus amarillentos ojos se oscurecieron, presa de la sorpresa y el nerviosismo.

\- ¿No habrás pasado la noche con Umi?

\- ¡No! ¡Tampoco sé quién es!

Satisfecha, la expresión de rabia de la joven desapareció, recuperando su característica alegría.

\- ¡Bien! Las chicas guapas como tú no necesitan conocer a mi Umi – la chica dio una palmadita a Nozomi en el hombro e inmediatamente se apartó. – ¡Me llamo Minami Kotori! Soy japonesa pero me crié en Francia y he vuelto a Japón para estudiar con mi novia. ¡Puedes llamarme Kotori!

Nozomi movió la mano nerviosamente.

\- Encantada de conocerte, Kotori - ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? ¿Es que todos los de ese edificio contaban su vida a la gente que acaban de conocer? - ¡Ah! – gritó de sorpresa al ver que Kotori se acercaba a ella y la daba dos besos en las mejillas. –Eh… Vale. – Por suerte la puerta del ascensor se abrió, evitando que la japonesa-francesa le preguntara por su nombre. – Hazme un favor, Kotori: olvida que me has visto aquí – dijo, antes de salir del ascensor.

\- ¡Vale! – Se despidió Kotori, cariñosamente - ¡Vuelve pronto!

Nozomi sonrió tristemente, mientras contestaba para sí con un contundente _no_. Aferrándose más el bolso bajo el hombro, la chica pasó por delante de los inquilinos que comprobaban su correo, cerca del ascensor, mientras observaba las puertas que la devolverían a la realidad. ¡Luz del sol! ¡Aire fresco! ¡Casi había llegado!

Una chica de baja estatura y desgarbada apareció delante de ella, impidiendo que saliera. Nozomi bajó la vista y se encontró con una mirada juguetona, tapada por su pelo negro y liso. Sus brillantes ojos rojos la miraban con interés.

\- Disculpe señorita, ¿pero que hace un bombón como tú paseándote sola por aquí?

Nozomi se llevó la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sacó pecho, inclinándose hacia un lado y frunciendo el ceño.

\- El precio ha subido a quinientos la noche. Lo tomas o lo dejas – la chica pestañeó de la sorpresa, abriendo la boca pero sin llegar a decir nada. ¿De verdad le sorprendía tanto que fuera una prostituta? Tampoco es que tuviera ningún rostro angelical, con esas ojeras que tenía. La chica suspiró y la empujó – Apártate de mi camino.

Justo cuando se giró, dispuesta a llegar de nuevo hacia su libertad, se chocó con otra persona. ¡Joder! ¿Es que jamás conseguiría salir de allí?

\- Lo siento. – Le dijo a la joven de pelo rubio elegantemente amarrado en una coleta y ojos de un profundo azul claro, mientras se apartaba de ella.

\- Ah, no importa – contestó tranquilamente, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Nozomi consiguió llegar a la puerta, adentrándose en el soleado día, saliendo tan deprisa como pudo del edificio. ¡La victoria era suya! Pensó gritarlo por todo lo alto, pero aún no estaba del todo segura. Con el aún presente dolor de cabeza se paseó, cojeando ligeramente, por la calle, cruzando el cartel de bienvenida del edificio. _µ's._ Estaba segura de que no olvidaría aquel sitio. Una familia religiosa la había secuestrado, una loca francesa la había acosado y, encima, había conocido a una pervertida. Pero ella tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, como en comerse ese trozo de pastel que se había prometido. ¡Nada como los dulces para olvidar el estrés de una noche frenética!

…

Nozomi disfrutó de cada pedazo de su pastel, pero aquello no se olvidaría fácilmente. Si no estuviera de resaca correría por el parque y haría ciento cincuenta abdominales. Poco a poco conseguiría llegar hasta los trescientos, poco a poco llegaría a su meta. Por suerte, después de comprobar la hora en su teléfono móvil, que había conseguido aguantar la lluvia de la noche anterior, observó que era casi mediodía y que su pastelería favorita estaba abierta durante otras dos horas.

Cogió el autobús que la llevaría lejos del edificio donde casi pasa un infierno, ignorando las desdeñosas miradas de las mujeres mayores. Todo ese ajetreo había logrado que desease imperiosamente fumar, pero lo solucionaría más tarde, primero tenía que saciar su apetito de comida. Por la ventana observó que el autobús pasaba por el bar en el que había estado bebiendo la noche anterior, haciendo que su estómago gruñera. Gracias, pero no.

La panadería se encontraba cerca de su casa y su dueño era un altísimo hombre al que nunca había visto la cara, solo sabía que se apellidaba Kousaka. También se caracterizaba porque gestionaba el local junto a su familia y le gustaban las idols escolares. Esa vez fue la hija pequeña de la familia quien la recibió.

\- Buenas tardes señorita Nozomi. Nuestra tarta especial del día es de naranja, porque mi hermana mayor dice que hay que recibir al otoño con los brazos abiertos.

\- Parece deliciosa. ¡Dame un trozo bien grande, tan grande como mi cabeza! Me muero de hambre – contestó Nozomi, sacando su monedero. Entonces, le dio el dinero a la chica, quien salió de la barra y le ofreció a Nozomi el trozo que quería. El tobillo de la chica se quejó, no había duda de que se hincharía tanto como el miembro viril de sus clientes al verla. Necesitaba hielo.

\- Aquí tienes – contestó la niña, ofreciendo a Nozomi un fino plato sobre el que se encontraba el trozo de tarta. La boca de la pelimorada se humedeció.

\- Gracias. Quédate con el cambio, pequeña – dijo, cogiendo el plato y dirigiéndose a las mesas que había pegadas a la ventana. Al depositar el plato sobre una de ellas, Nozomi se sentó en la silla y se dejó intoxicar por el aroma de la naranja y la canela. El trozo era tan perfecto y endiabladamente apetitoso que la joven por poco metió en él toda su cara. Esas eran las mejores tartas de toda la cuidad, así que tenían que degustarse con cuidado. Después de dar el primer mordisco con cuidado, la chica devoró la tarta con ganas.

Aquella había sido una mañana extraña pero, por fortuna, no de las peores. Había días en los que tenía que estar una buena hora en la ducha, tratando de eliminar todo el olor a alcohol y tabaco de su pelo. Otros en los que se despertaba junto a alguien pegado a ella, como un perro en celo. Incluso hubo uno en el que se encontró en un estado muy diferente, pero esa fue la primer y única vez que tomó éxtasis. Nunca más. Era una de las pocas promesas que había mantenido.

\- Hijo de puta – murmuró, inclinándose para quitarse los tacones. ¡El tobillo la estaba matando! No quería mirarlo, temiendo que estuviera tan hinchado y grisáceo como una salchicha de Viena. Entonces, cuando rozó la piel con su mano, Nozomi se congeló, sus ojos se vaciaron y empezó a sentirse mal.

Su tobillera no estaba.

No era una tobillera cualquiera, sino aquella que su madre la había regalado por su sexto cumpleaños, lo último que le había dado, antes de morir. Nozomi se frotó frenéticamente la pierna desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla, pero no la encontró. Era imposible. ¡Nunca se la quitaba! Ni cuando dormía, ni cuando se duchaba, ni cuando trabajaba. Esa tobillera era parte de ella. Tenía que tenerla, no quería ni pensar en otra opción.

¡Piensa, Nozomi, piensa! ¿Dónde la había visto por última vez? La tobillera se había convertido en parte de ella, tanto que a veces ni la sentía, pero estaba segura de haberla tenido al principio de la noche. Necesitaba rehacer sus pasos, empezando por el motel. ¿Y si se la había olvidado allí? ¿Y si quien limpiara las habitaciones se la había quedado, agradeciendo su suerte por el error de Nozomi?

Rápidamente terminó lo que la quedaba de tarta; porque de no haberlo hecho, sin importar la urgencia, habría sido un pecado; y salió de la panadería, intentando no parecer preocupada mientras caminaba. El motel estaba dos edificios más lejos de su posición actual y el dolor del tobillo empezaba a ser insoportable. Deseó tener coche. El tiempo tan caluroso estaba haciendo que el cuello le sudara pero, al menos, la camisa del desconocido era lo suficiente amplia como para que su cuerpo se airease. Tal vez no debería habérsela quedado, pero tampoco pensó en las consecuencias.

Nada más entrar en el lugar, el hombre de la recepción la miró con curiosidad.

\- Buenos días señorita Nozomi. Qué raro verla tan temprano por aquí.

\- Oye, Satoshi – se acercó Nozomi, agradecida por haberse encontrado con alguien conocido – creo que me dejé algo olvidado aquí, anoche. De casualidad alguien se ha encontrado una tobillera en la habitación… eh… mierda. ¡Bueno, en la habitación del soldado!

Él negó con la cabeza, despacio.

\- No, mis empleadas son muy honradas y me entregan todo lo que se encuentran.

Nozomi se pasó la mano por el cuello, luchando contra su desesperación.

\- ¿Podría echar un vistazo?

Satoshi suspiró, le pidió al otro recepcionista que ocupara su lugar y buscó el nombre del soldado entre la lista de clientes. Cogió una llave y acompañó a la chica a la habitación. Nada más abrir la puerta ella empezó a buscar por todos los rincones, sobre todo por los lugares en los que había arrojado la ropa. Nada. Las camas estabas hechas y los cajones vacíos, salvo por una Biblia. No había rastro de la tobillera por ninguna parte. La chica dejó escapar un soplido de exasperación, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

\- Gracias de todas formas, Satoshi.

\- De nada, señorita Nozomi. Espero que encuentres lo que estés buscando – dijo sinceramente, mientras cerraba la puerta, ya en el pasillo. Nozomi le ofreció una sonrisa. Satoshi era un buen chico. La trataba mucho mejor que a los demás.

Un sitio menos, pero quedaban más. Nozomi se paseó por la calle, con los ojos fijos en la acera. Grietas, chicles, mierda de pájaros, monedas… pero no la tobillera. Regresó a los otros dos moteles, suplicó entrar en las habitaciones, interrogó a los empleados, pero nada. Tras eso se dirigió de nuevo al distrito de Otonokizaka, hacia el bar en el que había estado bebiendo la noche anterior. Tal vez hubiera perdido la tobillera mientras bebía.

Una energética adolescente la recibió, con una amplia sonrisa y su anaranjado pelo corto.

\- ¡Bienvenida al Restaurante Pile-nya! ¿Quiere zona de fumadores, no fumadores o prefiere sentarse en la barra?

\- No será necesario. Eh… - Nozomi observó la placa con el nombre de la chica – Rin. Anoche estuve aquí y perdí mi tobillera. No sé si la perdí aquí, pero estoy buscándola por todos los sitios en los que estuve.

\- ¡Oh! En ese caso busca todo lo que quieras-nya – Rin se apartó y la invitó a moverse por el bar – La encargada no está, pero si reconoces a alguien que estuviera ayer puedes preguntarles si han visto algo – explicó amablemente.

\- Gracias – Nozomi se alejó de ella y empezó la búsqueda, observando cada centímetro del bar para buscar su tobillera. Habló con dos camareros y, aunque la reconocieron por la increíble rapidez con la que había bebido por la noche, no habían visto nada. Nozomi suspiró, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer a continuación: buscar en la calle.

Rin la miró con tristeza al comprobar que no había podido encontrar nada.

\- Lo siento mucho-nya. Sé que tienes prisa, pero si nuestra jefa estuviera aquí seguro que te invitaba a comer o algo así…

\- No te preocupes. No es culpa vuestra – contestó la pelimorada, ofreciéndola una triste sonrisa, antes de adentrarse de nuevo en ese caluroso día de agosto. Se estaba quedando sin sitios en los que buscar y eso no era bueno. Si no encontraba la tobillera en la calle tendría que volver al apartamento de µ's, tanto si quería como si no. Por suerte también podría encontrarla por el camino, porque esa calle estaba bastante lejos de los apartamentos. La tobillera podría estar en cualquier sitio.

Recordando los eventos de la noche pasada la chica siguió caminando por la acerca, hasta llegar al lugar en el que se había desmayado. No estaba. Miró alrededor, detrás de los contenedores, esperando que la lluvia de anoche hubiera arrastrado su tobillera hacia una oscura esquina, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

Entonces se preguntó a dónde ir a continuación. ¿Por dónde la habría llevado el extraño de la noche anterior? ¿Habría vuelto por dónde había llegado o habría seguido el camino todo recto, hacia la otra calle? ¡Si tan sólo tuviera alguna pista! ¡Huellas en el barro, una nota, algo! Pero, ¿quién en su sano juicio habría dejado una nota bajo la lluvia, sobretodo después de que la familia cristiana desease haberse quedado con ellos durante la mañana, escuchando lo mucho que Jesús la amaba?

Nozomi sintió que la desesperación salía a la luz de nuevo y las lágrimas la nublaban la vista. Quería recuperar su tobillera. ¿Cómo podía haber perdido lo único que le importaba de verdad? El teléfono móvil, el monedero, la ropa, el tabaco, los chicles… Todo podía sustituirse, pero precisamente la tobillera que le había regalado su madre, no.

\- Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – esa voz masculina hizo que alzara la vista. Tres chicos, cada uno de ellos mirando una parte de Nozomi con claro interés, estaban al final de la calle. Nozomi frunció el ceño. No tenía tiempo para eso - ¿Una chica preciosa, llorando sola, en esta parte tan peligrosa de la ciudad?

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, cariño? Nosotros podemos hacer que te sientas mejor, de verdad.

Los ojos de Nozomi se estrecharon, mientras se añejaba de ellos.

\- Largaos de aquí. No estoy de humor para aguantar vuestra mierda.

\- ¡Vaya, tiene carácter! – el trío se echó a reír. Ella intentó marcharse, pero uno de ellos consiguió alcanzarla y agarrarla de la cintura, antes de que intentara marcharse. – Vamos, nena, no seas así.

\- ¡Suéltame! – le advirtió Nozomi, dispuesta a golpearlo en todo su orgullo. Pero antes de que pudiera levantar el pie, un puño se clavó en la cara del chico. Él se tambaleó hasta llegar a sus amigos, sangrando por la nariz y manchando toda la acera. Nozomi pestañeó, fijándose en el puño. No era suyo.

\- ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a molestar a esta joven, a plena luz del día y al lado de mi bar?! – Gritó una voz ronca, justo detrás de Nozomi.

\- ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Me has roto la nariz! – Gritó el hombre que sangraba.

\- ¿No me digas? ¿Por qué no vuelves con tu madre y le pides que te cure? – Nozomi observó la retirada de los tres hombres y se giró hacia la persona que la había salvado. - ¿Estás bien? – Nozomi miró a la chica que se encontraba junto a ella. Su pelo era de una tonalidad entre rosa y rojo, que llevaba suelto a la altura de sus hombros, y su rostro era precioso, con unos rasgados ojos violetas.

\- Sí – contestó Nozomi, poniendo algo de distancia entre ella y la chica. – Gracias.

\- Tengo la sensación de que te conozco – la chica miró fijamente a Nozomi – Sí, eres la chica de ayer. Te pregunté si querías que te pidiera un taxi, pero me dijiste que no y te marchaste muy contenta – sonrió ligeramente y la tendió la mano – Soy Nishikino Maki, actual dueña del restaurante Pile.

\- Oh, encantada de conocerte. Yo soy Toujou Nozomi. Siento mucho lo de ayer, fue uno de esos días…

\- No te preocupes, no causaste problemas en mi bar, así que no tengo nada en tu contra.

\- Hablando de tu restaurante, ayer perdí mi tobillera favorita y pensé que tal vez la hubiese dejado allí. ¿No la habrás visto, por casualidad?

Maki frunció el ceño.

\- La verdad es que no lo sé – dijo honestamente - ¿eso es lo que estabas buscando por aquí? – Nozomi asintió – Ya veo, pues lo siento – relajó su rostro, poniendo una sonrisa apenada – Sé lo que es perder algo que te importe mucho, pero no te preocupes, seguro que aparece.

\- Eso espero.

El apartamento que tantos problemas la dio por la mañana era el único lugar en el que le faltaba buscar. ¿Recordaba el piso en el que se había quedado? No le ayudaba demasiado saber que había muchos más apartamentos. Aunque su dolor de cabeza casi hubiera desaparecido, no estaba de humor para pensar demasiado – Creo que debería marcharme ya, tengo que seguir buscando.

\- Entonces no te entretengo más – Maki la acompañó hasta el final de la calle. – La próxima vez que vengas por aquí pásate por mi restaurante, en parte me siento responsable por lo que te ha ocurrido, así que como signo de amistad te invito a comer, pero solo por esta vez.

¿Qué era eso, el día de ser agradable con las prostitutas?

\- No hace falta que lo hagas. – Nozomi se dio cuenta de que Maki estaba ligeramente sonrojada, al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a tratar así con los demás. – Bueno, está bien.

Maki sonrió y Nozomi caminó en dirección contraria, sin apartar la vista del enorme bloque de apartamentos que se extendía delante de ella. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Esa misma mañana había salido de allí como una delincuente y ahora no tenía más remedio que infiltrarse de nuevo, llevando la camisa que había robado al dueño de aquel lugar.

 **Continuará…**


	3. La pianista

**La pianista**

Nozomi se sentía fatal. Estaba cansada, el clima era asqueroso y su tobillo no dejaba de dolerle. Tenía las excusas perfectas para volver a casa, acomodarse en su desgastado sofá con una enorme tarrina de helado y entretenerse con las novelas y los programas televisivos. Habría dado un riñón a cambio de conseguirlo, pero en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en su comodidad. Necesitaba recuperar la tobillera.

Así, Nozomi se encontró delante de los apartamentos µ's, quieta, como si sus piernas se hubiesen congelado. El edificio tendría cerca de doce plantas en total. Nozomi empezó a recordar los botones del ascensor: los números iban del 1 al 10, la "G" era la planta baja, la "P" el ático y la "B" el sótano. La joven cerró los ojos tratando de recordar cualquier cosa de la noche anterior que pudiera ayudarla porque, en su desesperación de escapar de allí, había olvidado la planta en la que había pernoctado. Típico de ella no fijarse ni en el número de la puerta. Perfecto.

Tampoco pensaba preguntar a quien estuviera en recepción. Sería muy vergonzoso hacerlo. _Creo que alguien, a quien no conozco, me trajo aquí anoche, pero estaba demasiado borracha como para recordarlo. ¿Puede ayudarme?_ Imposible que eso sucediera. Tendría que averiguarlo por ella misma.

Tragando saliva, la chica avanzó hacia el edificio y abrió la puerta del vestíbulo. Apenas había gente allí, solo unos pocos inquilinos mirando el correo. A continuación tendría que coger el ascensor. Para su suerte estaba justo al final del pasillo. Caminó hacia él, apoyando fuertemente los tacones al hacerlo, deseando poder cambiarse los zapatos cuando antes. Maldición, estaban haciendo mucho ruido. Además contribuían a que el dolor de su tobillo aumentase.

Por desgracia el ascensor no estaba cerca de la planta baja y tardaría algo de tiempo en llegar a él. Qué asco de día. Nada más llegar a casa se prepararía un baño relajante.

\- Oh, pero si eres la señorita invitada de esta mañana, ¿verdad? _Bonjour_!

\- Oh, Dios, mátame… - murmuró Nozomi antes de girarse lentamente, sonriendo, o al menos intentándolo, y acercarse a la mujer excéntrica que había conocido esa misma mañana. Había conseguido que la gente que estaba allí la miraran. ¿Por qué tenía que llamar tanto la atención?

\- ¡Qué pronto has vuelto! – exclamó, cogiendo a Nozomi por los hombros y besándola en las mejillas.

\- Sí, es que me he olvidado algo – tal vez ella pudiera ayudarla – No habrás visto, por casualidad, una tobillera de oro, ¿verdad?

La mujer de ojos ámbar apretó el botón del ascensor y, para molestia de Nozomi, éste empezó a bajar. ¿Cómo se llamaba esa mujer? Koto… ¿Kotomi? No, algo de pájaro. ¡Kotori! Eso.

\- ¿Una tobillera? – se cruzó de brazos e infló sus mejillas, mirando al techo – Te refieres a una joya, ¿ _vrai_?

\- Eh… _vrai_.

Kotori sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

\- ¡Estás de suerte! – dijo, y por un momento, Nozomi suspiró aliviada. Eso significa que no tendría que volver al apartamento de la familia religiosa. ¡Gracias a Dios! – Las invitadas de la señorita Nico a veces se dejan sus cosas aquí, tal vez por las prisas de querer perderla de vista… - la chica se encogió de hombros - ¡Bueno, el caso es que he encontrado algo parecido! Me quedé con ella porque no creí que alguien vendría a reclamarla. – Kotori soltó una carcajada que sobresaltó a la pareja que tenían al lado - ¡Será mejor que echemos un vistazo!

La excitación de la pelimorada aumentó.

\- ¡Gracias! – exclamó, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Entonces se sintió culpable por todo lo que había pensado sobre Kotori. No era mala persona, sólo… escandalosa.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambas entraron. Kotori apretó el botón número seis, sonriendo amablemente, pero de repente se sobresaltó, sorprendiendo también a Nozomi.

\- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a tu tobillo? – preguntó, señalando al pie dolorido.

\- Oh… Anoche me caí y me lo torcí – dijo Nozomi. Fijándose un poco más se dio cuenta de que también tenía las rodillas magulladas. Al menos había algo que recordaba.

Kotori chascó la lengua.

\- ¡Deberías estar descansando y no llevando esos tacones! ¡Quítatelos!

¿Estaba loca? Nozomi no estaba dispuesta a pasearse descalza por un ascensor.

\- Estoy bien, tranquila – contestó ella, ignorando el incesante dolor que sentía. Por otro lado tampoco quería acomodarse, tan pronto como hubiese cogido la tobillera se marcharía para no volver nunca más.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el sexto piso, que en realidad era el quinto. Delante de ellas, al fondo del pasillo, se encontraba una amplia ventana, por la que pasaba la luz del sol. Kotori se dirigió a su departamento, cogiendo una llave de su bolsillo.

\- Mi novia no está en casa. La he pedido que vaya a comprar algo para comer – explicó, mientras abría la puerta. El apartamento era muy modesto, algo más pequeño que aquel en el que se había despertado la pelimorada. Por lo que pudo ver, había una pequeña cocina a la izquierda, el salón y un pasillo que levaría a la habitación.

Nozomi siguió a Kotori por el pasillo, observando que había una foto enmarcada, en la que salían ella y una chica de pelo azul, en París. Intuyó que la otra chica sería su novia. Parecía tímida, ya que salía sonrojada. Sin embargo Nozomi evitó hacer preguntas. Después de todo no quería involucrarse más de lo necesario.

\- ¡Estoy aquí! – anunció Kotori encendiendo la luz de la habitación, a pesar de ser de día. La enorme cama estaba deshecha y, para disgusto de Nozomi, había ropa por el suelo. Podía imaginarse perfectamente lo que la joven había hecho horas antes. Mientras esperaba, alejada de toda la ropa, Kotori se acercó al tocador y cogió una caja de madera y de color verde, que se dividía en muchos pequeños cajones, repleto de joyas brillantes. Esta se la ofreció a Nozomi y sonrió - ¡Mira lo que quieras!

Había tantas cosas que Nozomi se imaginó que la tan famosa señorita Nico pasaría muchas noches acompañada de mujeres distintas. Oro, plata, diamantes, esmeraldas, zafiros, rubíes… todas esas joyas parecían muy caras. La chica pasó los dedos por un collar de perlas, con cierta envidia, pero rápidamente lo abandonó, buscando su preciada tobillera. Collares, brazaletes, pulseras, pendientes… No estaba. Por poco arrojó el joyero, presa de la desesperación y la frustración. ¿Ni siquiera la saqueadora oficial de los apartamentos la tenía?

Kotori inclinó la cabeza, con tristeza.

\- ¿No ha habido suerte?

\- No – murmuró Nozomi – pero muchas gracias de todas formas – le tendió el joyero a la chica. Después de todo tendría que visitar a la familia religiosa. – Voy a echar un vistazo por el edificio.

Kotori asintió, acompañándola a la puerta principal.

\- ¿Tengo que volver a olvidar que has estado aquí?

Nozomi esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Claro – respondió ella, despidiéndose con la mano mientras regresaba al pasillo. Estaba en el sexto piso que, para su molestia, en realidad era el quinto. Mientras se dirigía al ascensor cerró los ojos y trató de recordar lo que había visto por la ventana esa mañana. Había contado cuatro pisos desde el que se encontraba, es decir: la planta baja, seguida del primero, el segundo y el tercero. Así que había estado en el cuarto piso… lo que equivalía al séptimo. Joder, detestaba ese maldito edificio.

Por suerte el ascensor seguía vacío cuando la joven entró. Apretó el número siete, deseando haber acertado y esperó mientras llagaba al piso correcto. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de un detalle: había algo escrito en un idioma que no entendía en la pared. Lo había visto antes, cuando trataba de escapar, así que estaba en el lugar correcto. Ya sólo la quedaba llamar a la puerta.

Deteniéndose por un instante trató de recordar los apartamentos por los que había pasado hasta llegar al ascensor, y se detuvo cuando escuchó el sonido de un piano. La música era preciosa. Inmediatamente recordó que había uno en el apartamento donde había pasado la noche. Nozomi se paralizó y deseó que la música siguiera sonando hasta dar con la puerta, así que persiguió el sonido.

En un segundo, Nozomi se detuvo en frente de la puerta de la que salía esa música. La melodía cesó y, pasados unos instantes, volvió a empezar. Esa vez lo hizo desde lo que parecía el principio de la canción y sonaba algo distinta. Una vez más volvió a detenerse y a reiniciarse. Nozomi dudó. ¿Debería molestar a esa persona, que ya parecía tener bastantes problemas con su piano? Por supuesto que sí. Eso tampoco era asunto suyo. La joven llamó a la puerta y esperó impaciente. La canción se detuvo a la mitad. Entonces sonó un chirrido, seguido de unas pisadas, hasta que la puerta se abrió con un crujido.

Nozomi pestañeó de la sorpresa al descubrir a la tranquila joven rubia de ojos azules con la que se había tropezado al salir del edificio. ¿ _Ella_ había sido quien la había recogido? No… Imposible. Su rostro no mostró ninguna expresión, ni siquiera pareció reconocer la camisa que llevaba puesta. Sólo la miraba. Tenía muy buena figura, la piel pálida y un rostro que despertaba en Nozomi unas ganas increíbles de querer meterse con ella y avergonzarla, sin saber muy bien por qué.

\- Eh… - su voz fallaba. No estaba convencida. Esa chica no podía tener su tobillera. – Siento molestarte. Creo que me he equivocado de puerta – tal vez hubiese otra persona que tocase el piano, ¿no?

Despidiéndose con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, Nozomi se dio la vuelta, decidiendo que lo intentaría buscar en otro lugar. Sin embargo, nada más dar dos pasos, la rubia habló.

\- Parece que hayas perdido algo importante.

Nozomi la miró. Ella la miraba expectante, su expresión reflejaba curiosidad.

\- Sí… ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – qué pregunta tan estúpida. Si era ella quien la había recogido anoche, ¿cómo _no iba_ a saberlo? Pero tal vez viviera con alguien, con alguien que no tuviera problemas para recoger a prostitutas por la calle y robarles las joyas.

Pasados unos segundos ella apartó la mirada.

\- Tenemos algo en común – dijo tranquilamente, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Entonces pestañeó, rompiendo el momento, y abrió la puerta un poco más. - ¿Te gustaría pasar?

El tobillo de Nozomi respondió por ella. Se estremeció del dolor al levantar la pierna, mientras sentía que el dolor se incrementaba lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se aguaran. Tal vez no hubiera problemas, después de todo esa chica parecía ser la inquilina más normal de todos los que allí moraban.

\- Claro – contestó ella, girándose y cojeando ligeramente. La rubia la dejó pasar de manera muy gentil y Nozomi trató de no llamar demasiado la atención al cojear.

El lugar estaba tal y como recordaba. Limpio, tranquilo, en paz. La única diferencia era que el sofá-cama había vuelto a su forma original. Nozomi se abrazó a sí misma, reconfortándose por sentirse fuera de lugar. Como una fan del yuri en una exposición de BL.

\- ¿Qué has perdido? – le preguntó la rubia, en un tono de voz pausado y relajante, que parecía muy propio de ella.

\- Una tobillera, mi tobillera… Mi madre me la regaló – contestó ella, observando como la dueña del apartamento se acercaba al piano y tapaba las teclas.

\- Ya veo – la miró de nuevo, con su misma y penetrante mirada azul. Era como si mirara a través de la chica, como si en cualquier momento fuese capaz de revelar su propia vida o, lo que ella más temía, sus miedos. Pero no lo hizo. – Tienes suerte – continuó, con melancolía – de haber perdido algo tangible, algo que puede reconocerse con sólo mirarlo.

\- No creo que tenga tanta suerte – repuso Nozomi, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Claro que no – admitió la chica, dirigiéndose a la puerta que estaba al lado del piano y que permitía entrar en la cocina – Nadie se da cuenta de lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde. La gente no se da cuenta de lo afortunada que es. – Nozomi la siguió con la mirada, confundida. Había algo triste en ella. – Hay quienes pasan toda su vida buscando algo que nunca encuentran – dijo tranquilamente – pero tú no – se giró y, al abrir su mano derecha, la tobillera apareció, apenas sujetada por dos de sus dedos. – Hoy es tu día de suerte.

Los ojos de Nozomi se abrieron de par en par, mientras su corazón latía de alegría.

\- ¡Ésa es! – gritó, olvidándose momentáneamente del dolor mientras corría hacia la chica y permitía que le devolviera su preciado regalo. La cadena de oro parecía casi nueva con el brillo solar que entraba por la ventana, o al menos a ella se lo parecía, dado que nunca antes la había perdido. La deslizó por sus dedos, sintiendo cada tintineo de la tobillera, cada letra grabada en oro y que componía su nombre. Entonces la guardó con cuidado en el fondo de su monedero. – Muchísimas gracias… - dudó, recordado que no sabía cómo se llamaba aquella chica.

\- Eli – completó ella la frase.

Nozomi sonrió, siendo quizás la única sonrisa sincera que hubiese esbozado en años.

\- Me has salvado la vida, Eli – la chica apartó la mirada tímidamente, consiguiendo que Nozomi sintiera deseos de abrazarla, sobretodo después de haber encontrado su tobillera. Pero no lo hizo, optando en su lugar por dejar de molestarla – Debería irme ya, tengo que poner mi tobillo en hielo antes de que empeore y tengan que amputármelo.

\- Claro – Eli la acompañó hasta la puerta – Adelante.

Nozomi se dirigió a la puerta, encantada de poner fin a aquel episodio de su vida. Pero, al llegar al marco de la misma, se detuvo y miró a Eli. A ella parecía importarla poco que Nozomi llevara o no puesta su camisa, pues tenía la mirada fija en el piano, sin saber bien qué hacer con él.

\- Sólo por curiosidad – dijo Nozomi, sin pensarlo – Antes dijiste que teníamos algo en común.

Eli levantó la vista hacia el techo, cerrando los ojos, concentrada.

\- Así es – musitó.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué has perdido tú?

La rubia suspiró pausadamente y sus ojos se encontraron con lo de Nozomi, capaces de cerrar la distancia que separaba a ambas.

\- La inspiración.

\- Oh – Nozomi pensó en algo que pudiese decirla. Por eso había hablado de las cosas tangibles. Tal vez, de haber perdido la cordura, ella hubiese podido proporcionarla un buen psiquiatra que conociera. – Pues… espero que la encuentres – dijo sin convicción, mientras abría la puerta y salía del apartamento, aunque no sin escuchar su apenas audible respuesta.

\- Yo también.

Al cerrarse la puerta tras de sí, Nozomi se sintió algo triste. Inspiración, ¿huh? Ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, a no ser que quisiera echar un polvo y tuviese suficiente dinero para pagarla. Aquello sólo la sirvió para recordar lo poco que encajaba ella en ese mundo, ese tranquilo y pacífico apartamento, tan lejos del pequeño y cutre en el que ella vivía. Aquella gente podía preocuparse por cosas como perder la inspiración. Ella tenía que preocuparse de cosas como si podría comer ese día o no.

…

Nozomi habría deseado volver a trabajar ya que en el sexo su tobillo no importaba demasiado, pero apenas llegó a su bloque de apartamentos sintió que no podía caminar más. Justo cuando se disponía a entrar en su apartamento se encontró con su vecina, quien la invitó a pasar al suyo, que era más grande y estaba más limpio. Su vecina, llamada Hanayo, era una tímida estudiante universitaria de pelo castaño claro, un par de años menor que Nozomi.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a por algo de hielo? – preguntó, ayudando a Nozomi a cruzar el salón y acomodarse en el sofá.

\- Si no es mucha molestia… - Nozomi no acabó la frase, sino que prefirió taparse los ojos con su brazo. Necesitaba una siesta. Escuchó que Hanayo la hablaba desde la cocina.

\- ¿Dónde has estado todo el día para acabar así? Fui antes a visitarte porque había comprado unos pasteles, pero no estabas.

\- Dios, ni te lo imaginas. Ayer por la noche perdí la tobillera que mi madre me regaló. Soy una idiota – gruñó – si vuelvo a emborracharme así te permito que me insultes lo que quieras. Esta vez voy a intentar dejarlo en serio.

\- Eso espero – Hanayo regresó al salón, con una bolsa de hielo envuelta en una toalla, que colocó bajo el tobillo herido de Nozomi. – Fue una noche difícil, ¿no?

Nozomi negó con la cabeza.

\- Sólo fue una de esas noches en las que pienso demasiado, me torturo por ello y acabo desando morirme, pero me acobardo y termino haciéndome daño, de un modo u otro. – Se apartó el brazo de la cara, mirando atentamente a Hanayo. – Soy un desastre, ¿verdad? – Cogió aire fuertemente y después lo soltó. – Casi me muero en la calle, bajo la lluvia. Después me despierto en casa de una extraña. Pierdo mi tobillera…

\- Espera un momento – Hanayo levantó la mano -¿Te has despertado en casa de una extraña?

\- Sí. Eh… En los apartamentos µ's, en el distrito de Otonokizaka. Te juro que ese sitio y todos los que viven allí están locos.

En realidad eran amables, aunque excéntricos, pero no la clase de gente con la que ella se mezclaría. Hanayo se rió.

\- ¿Te refieres a ese edificio cuyos pisos están al revés? He estado allí un par de veces y es una molestia que las plantas estén hechas así, sobretodo después de lo que pagan los inquilinos – reflexionó, apartando la vista – Si no estás feliz en lo que trabajas yo con gusto dejaría que te quedaras a vivir aquí gratis – añadió.

\- Ya lo sé, Hanayo – sonrió Nozomi – y como eres tan amable me harás la cena esta noche, ¿a que sí?

\- Está bien – dijo suspirando y yendo hacia la cocina de nuevo.

Nozomi recuperó sus fuerzas y miró a su alrededor, fijándose en un cuadro que había al lado de la televisión en el que salían Hanayo y la camarera enérgica del bar al que fue por la mañana. Rin. Al parecer era la típica foto que se hacen las estudiantes cuando se gradúan de la preparatoria. Con los pétalos de sakura de fondo, muy bonita. Nozomi sonrió levemente y encendió la televisión.

\- Podríamos ver una película o algún programa antes de que me vaya a trabajar. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¡Me encantaría! – gritó Hanayo desde la cocina.

Nozomi cambiaba los canales de la televisión buscando algo interesante y eligiendo finalmente un concierto de unas idols profesionales. Así que eso verían. Después de una mañana tan interesante llegaba una tarde tranquila hasta que se pusiera el sol y tuviera que salir en busca de clientes. Había pasado todo el día buscando su tobillera, lo que había perjudicado enormemente a su tobillo. Eran casi las seis, por lo que el camino de vuelta a casa había sido más lento de lo normal, dada la necesidad de pararse a menudo.

Su estómago gruñó, insatisfecho con el simple pedazo de tarta que había comido en la panadería Kousaka, hacía ya horas. Tal vez pidiera una pizza. Dejaría que Hanayo eligiese la película, mientras no fuese alguna comedia romántica adolescente. Odiaba ver en la ficción lo que se había perdido en la realidad.

A veces se preguntaba qué habría sido de sus antiguas amigas, pero aquello era territorio peligroso. Todos la habían dado la espalda hace años, así que, ¿por qué debería preocuparse por lo que hiciesen ahora? Quizás tuviera suerte y pactasen todos un suicidio colectivo, saltando desde un balcón hacia una piscina no lo suficientemente profunda para que sobreviviesen.

Precisamente por eso, cada vez que se aburría, se emborrachaba. Ese tobillo podía arruinarla los planes, pero si no podía salir del apartamento bebería allí mismo hasta morirse. No, no podía hacerle eso a Hanayo, la única persona que de verdad se preocupaba por ella. Su única amiga, si es que alguna vez había tenido una.

Nozomi cerró los ojos, centrándose en las chicas que salían en la televisión y que agradecían a todos sus fans por apoyarlas. Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida hasta que escuchó a Hanayo volver con la comida.

\- ¿Qué te parece comer ramen? Me sobraba de la cena que tuve anoche con una amiga – anunció con ánimos, dejando los dos cuencos sobre la mesa del salón para que la pelimorada no tuviese que moverse mucho. – Y la película que veremos esta noche será… ¡Naruto!

\- Oh Dios mío. ¿Esa en la que sale Kakashi sin camiseta? – Nozomi se repuso, completamente despierta – Sabes cómo hacer que reaccione. Ponla ya.

Hanayo sonrió y puso la película. – Siempre se te cae la baba con él pero, la verdad, yo creo que el propio Naruto está mucho mejor.

\- No sabes lo que dices – respondió Nozomi, cogiendo los palillos y probando su ramen - ¡Qué mezcla tan buena de pasta y carne!

Hanayo soltó una carcajada, recordando que su amiga había dicho exactamente lo mismo la noche anterior, a excepción de que añadió un _nya_ al final.

Ambas se pusieron a comer, aunque Nozomi ignoró parte de la película, recordando algunos detalles del día que había tenido.

 **Continuará…**

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dedican su tiempo a leer la historia, dejar reviews y añadirla a favoritos, se agradece mucho ya que me motivan a continuar escribiéndola.


End file.
